This applicator may especially be used for all liquid make-up products, such as blusher, concealer, eyeliner, nail varnish.
When such an applicator is being used, the application member is dipped in a reservoir, in which it becomes laden with product, then the product is deposited on the surface to be treated with the aid of the flexible member.
In such applicators known to date, the amount of product taken up by the application member allows in each dip a certain part of the surface to be treated to be covered; this amount is not always sufficient to carry out this application operation properly, as it is often necessary to dip the application member back in the reservoir several times.
In order to reduce the number of immersions of the application member in the reservoir, Patent Application GB-A-2 178 647 describes an applicator whose applicator brush passes through a reservoir chamber formed in the wand carrying the brush. The reservoir chamber is rigid and fills by capillary effect when the brush is soaking in the liquid. If the liquid, at rest, is not homogeneous, it is necessary to shake the application assembly. However, the product contained in the rigid reservoir chamber will be poorly homogenized relative to the product in which the applicator brush is soaking.